Lancets and lancing devices are utilized for penetrating the skin of a human or animal subject at a lancing site to obtain a sample of blood or other body fluid for medical testing, as in blood-typing or blood-glucose testing. Known lancing devices commonly include a housing containing a drive mechanism, a charging mechanism for energizing the spring or other drive means of the drive mechanism, and a release mechanism for releasing the drive mechanism upon actuation. A lancet is typically propelled by the drive mechanism from a retracted position within the housing to an extended position wherein a sharp tip portion of the lancet projects from the housing to prick the subject's skin at a desired lancing site.
Many lancing devices have a plurality of components including a housing, lancet carrier, drive spring, return spring, actuation trigger, end cap, etc. Typically, the more components a lancing device required, the more costly the product becomes, and the more costly and complex the lancing device is to manufacture and assemble. Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for lancing devices having simpler assembly and/or using fewer components, for reducing the cost of production and assembly. It is to the provision of a lancing device meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.